Love Wounded Soul
by sarahmaay
Summary: What will happen when Soul is unable to shift into a scythe because of an accident? Will Maka stay with Soul or find a new partner? Will they confess their true feelings? Read on and find out.
1. Halo and Motorbikes

**Hello my pretties! This is my very first story, so be nice. c; Please review, I need feedback on how I can make it better and all that jazz. But please read, review, favourite, follow and all that. Thank you muchly!**

* * *

He knew what he had done as soon as the door slammed into his face. Soul rested his head on the door, feeling regret bubble up inside him. "Maka, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." When that didn't work, he knew that Maka wasn't going to talk to him for another few hours – all because he said something about her not being able to control her mood swings. "Maaaaaakaaa!" He called out once more, and this time he got a response.

"Go to hell, Soul!" She had shouted back, the door muffling her voice a little.

Soul quickly felt the regret die down, and laughed. "I'll meet you there!" He said, his cockiness making a comeback. Straightening up, he smoothed out his jacket and gave his signature smirk to anyone that was watching. "I'll just go visit Black Star." And with that, Soul made his way to his motorbike.

Strapping his helmet on, and giving the engine a rev, he sped out and onto the street. The bike was real nice looking. Black and silver, all shiny – and Harley Davidson. Soul was proud of himself that he had picked up the beauty at such a low price.

Getting to Black Star's, Soul got there in around ten minutes, give or take a few. He killed the engine and took of the helmet, then fixed his hair in the mirror. Black Star's house was small and had a Japanese feel to it, but it was pretty cool. Striding up to the door with his hands in his pocket, he released one of them to knock on the door. A few seconds later, he was greeted by Tsubaki. She was wearing a simple tee and a knee-length skirt, her hair up in a bun. "Oh, hey Soul. What can I do for you?" She questioned the shorter boy.

"I was just wondering, is Black Star was home? Maka's angry at me again." No surprise there.

Tsubaki just smiled and shook her head, then moved aside for Soul to come in.  
"He's in the back room, playing video games." Smiling, she left Soul to go to her bedroom to do something Soul wasn't sure of. He moved to the back room, and sure enough, he found Black Star doing sit ups and playing Halo at the same time. That kid was skilled.

"Oh, hey Soul! Did you come so I could kick your ass in Halo?" Black Star started to laugh hysterically at the thought. Shaking off the sarcastic comment, Soul had already plugged in a second controller and started to play.

"But, besides me kicking your ass – why are you here?" The blue haired boy asked, his tongue sticking out on side of his mouth whilst concentrating on the game.

Soul shrugged. "Eh, I said Maka couldn't control her mood swings, she got angry, she slammed the door, now I'm here." They both burst out into a fit of laughter after that.

* * *

After a few hours of gaming and eating some food Tsubaki had cooked them, Soul had finally decided to leave the two. "Well, I better get going. Gotta make sure Maka's not dead or something like that." With a short laugh, he was back outside and on the returned to his bike. Strapping on his helmet yet again, he sat on the bike and the engine had come to life. But, something seemed off. It was something like, you knew something bad was going to happen, yet you didn't know what and you can't shake the feeling.

Soul was thinking about it, causing him to lose focus on the road. But a scream pulled him out of his thoughts. Soul looked up to see a woman in the middle of the road, and he was heading straight for her. Quickly regaining his thoughts on how to drive a motorbike, he moved the bike to the right, thankfully dodging the woman. But not so thankfully, Soul had lost control of the motorbike.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ Was all soul could think of. But so many questions were clouding his brain. Why wasn't he paying attention to the road? Why was he thinking about some stupid feeling he was having? But most of all, what's going to happen after this?

Soul quickly turned the bike to the left, avoiding more people on the sidewalk. Then he swerved to the right, to avoid a bunch of trees, and all he could hear were horrible, blood-curdling screams from on lookers.

Just as he thought he had everything under control and had the bike on the road and going forward, that's when he heard the heavy sound of a truck. All Soul heard was more screams, and the trucks horn. His last thoughts were of Maka, and the last things he had said to her. Would they be the last he would ever speak to her? His thoughts were washed away when everything turned to black.


	2. Drugs and Hugs

Maka was still in the apartment, doing some cleaning. When Soul had left, she sat down and read some of her book. She really couldn't care less for what he had to say about her. She knew he would come back anyway. But she noticed that Soul had been out for a few hours longer than he usually did. Something wasn't right. Though she couldn't put her finger on it, she knew something was wrong. Hearing her phone ring, she put down the sponge down and took off her cleaning gloves, and picked up the phone. She saw that Kid's photo was flashing on the screen, signalling that he was calling. Pressing the button, she put the phone to her ear. "Hey Kid, what's up?" she asked. She heard what he had said, but she froze. Soul…hit by a truck? The phone slipped out of her hand and she bolted for the door. She ran out and onto the street, she didn't have the time or the money to catch a cab, and her phone was back in the apartment – so she was running to the DWMA. It was a few miles away, but he weapon was in trouble –and she had to be there. Despite how they fought, and the way he treated, she still loved him. In fact, she was going to tell him that soon. She was hoping they could possibly start dating. But first was to make sure he was okay.

Soul woke up with a searing pain running around in his head. Letting out a groan, he sat up. He slowly opened his eyes to the blindly light, and found himself in the nurse's office at the DWMA. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was the heavy sound of a trucks horn and then it was blank. Putting a hand to his forehead, he heard a soft voice coming from his right. "Ah, you're up. That's good." He looked over to find Nygus, writing something down on a clip board.

"What happened?" He question, wanting to fill in the blanks of his memory.

"You were hit by a truck." He heard someone say, except it wasn't Nygus. He turned his gaze to the person who had just joined them, Stein. "You were hit pretty badly too. There was only one thing I couldn't fix." He said using a monotonous voice.

"Wait one question. Who brought me here?"

"Kid found you being surrounded by a group of people. He went to find out what all the excitement was about, only to find you under your bike."

"U-under my bike? How bad was I hit?"

Stein sighed and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Like I said before, you took a pretty bad hit."

Soul stayed silent. He was never usually reckless on the road. If anything, he was never reckless on the road. He would only go over the speed limit if it was either and emergency or he was somewhere deserted.

Soul was pulled out of his thought when the door suddenly burst open and Maka stood there out of breath.

"SOUL! YOU'RE OKAY!" She shouted, rushing over to him and enveloping him into a hug. Once she did, searing pain shot up his arm.

"Ow, ow, ow! I just got hit by a truck! I'm in a little pain here!" He said a little more loudly then he wanted too. Maka just smiled, thankful that he was alright.

"Actually, Soul isn't fixed up just yet." Stein interrupted. Both Maka and Soul looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" They said at the same time.

"Well, Soul. When you got hit, a piece of your rib had cracked and broke off, puncturing a certain organ in the process. This organ is the one that your weapon blood flows through, helping you transform. Because it was punctured, your weapon blood can no longer flow through without being leaked out the side, resulting in you not being able to transform." He explained.

Soul was confused, could he just fix it? "Why don't you just stitch it back up?"

"Because it's just behind the heart. And to get to it I need to remove the heart, and I don't think you'd want me to do that."

"No, not particularly." This was bad news. If soul couldn't transform, how was he going to protect Maka? "Is there any other way we can fix this?"

"Simple. I can give you some medication, but that won't solve the problem. You'd need to take the medication three times a day, and you would need a hell of a lot of willpower." Stein said as he pulled out a cigarette. "The way the medication works, is that it pumps your blood harder around the body, forcing it through the organ. This is where your black blood comes in handy. Forcing the blood to pump faster, it will take notice of the wound, and hopefully heal the wound on its own. You would need a lot of willpower because it will hurt. It will hurt like hell." Lighting the cigarette, he put in his mouth and took a long drag.

"I'll take it. Anything that will help me be able to transform." Soul demanded.

Maka looked at him, worry washing over her face. "Wait, Soul. Are you sure about this? It's okay for me if you can't change into a scythe. We can just kill people with normal weapons. Together." She smiled. She didn't want Soul having to go through hours of pain to heal his organ. Sure she wanted to be able to have him change, but hours of pain? Surely he would start to scream and moan because of it, and then none of them would get any sleep, causing more and more trouble for the both of them.

"I'm sure. I want to be able to protect you. I don't care about the pain; I will do anything to be able to protect you again." He said, his face set.

Maka knew she couldn't change his mind now.


	3. Salmon and Love

Twenty four hours later, Soul and Maka had made their way back home. It was a long and painful walk, but they got there eventually.

Unlocking the door, Maka pushed it open and lead Soul inside. She sat him down at the table, and went to shut the door. "So, who's going to be your weapon now?" Soul asked, his eyes glossed with sadness. Maka stopped in her tracks. What was she supposed to reply with? She wanted to stay weapons with him, but she had to go out on missions. She couldn't fail Lord Death, but she couldn't leave Soul.

"I don't want to have any other weapon but you." She replied softly. She closed the door and switched the lock shut.

Soul smiled softly at her reply. It was what he wanted to hear, but it wasn't what he needed to hear. "I know, but you need a weapon. You need to continue to go on missions. I don't want to slow you down."

"But Sou-"He cut her off.

"I don't care. I need you to stay safe. And with this broken rib and punctured organ, I can't. I need to rely on someone else." Sitting up properly, Soul looked over at her. Her face was worried; she didn't want to leave him. She couldn't leave him. But Soul couldn't make her get another weapon. She was his and his only. She would never and could never get another weapon. But, rage started to bubble up on her. She couldn't help that as soon as someone starts to talk about her having to change weapons, she got angry.

"You saved me once, Soul. It's my turn to save you. I will do everything in my power to help your recovery!" She cried out to him, trying to get her point across to him.

Soul just sat still, knowing what was coming for him.

"Soul I will always be by your side, I will always help you when you need help! No matter how much you can annoy me, I will always be there to help you when you're at your lowest. I do this because I love you Soul!" _Crap. That wasn't supposed to come out._ Maka thought to herself. She was _not_ supposed to say that. She stood, frozen and waiting for his reaction to her mistake of words. Of course it was true though, she did love him. But right now probably wasn't the best time to tell him. At all.

Soul sat there, just looking at her, shock washing across his face. What was he supposed to say back? "I-I" He thought for a moment; "I need some time to think." And with that, he got up and hobbled off to his room, softly shutting the door behind him.

"Soul…" She whispered to herself. Did he not love her back? She was going to tell him eventually, but with all the girls she would see him flirt with, she didn't know how he would react. But tonight she finally knew how he would; and it broke her heart. Tears sting her eyes, but she wiped them away before the fell.

Maka let out a large breath she hadn't realised she was holding, and then walked to her room, tears still willing to fall. Once the door was shut, Maka fell onto her bed, face first into the pillow. The pillow absorbed all her tears, and it seemed like the only thing that would be there for her. Soul hadn't even giving off a little shimmer of hope that he liked her. Not that she'd seen anyway.

After a few hours, Maka had stopped crying and gotten out of bed. She debated whether to cook dinner or just order it in. She got up and left her room, looking around the apartment to confirm that Soul was still in his room. When she was sure, she looked in the fridge. Salmon; that was the first thing she saw. Soul loved salmon, right? Well she didn't, so why would they buy it otherwise? Alright, so she would make him some food and not bother to order food.

Taking out a recipe book her Mother had given her when she was little; she opened to a chapter all about salmon. She flicked through a few pages, and decided what she was to cook.

Maka took the fish and a few other things out of the fridge and got cooking. Not long after she did, Soul had smelt the food and wandered out of his room.

Maka's back to him and didn't notice he had come out of his room. Soul debated what he was to do, not wanting to make things awkward from before. He thought for a moment, and decided what to do.

He slowly walked over to her, making sure she didn't hear him; and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on the nook of her neck, and whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too."


	4. Floor salmon and Passing out

**My lovelies! Sorry for dropping off the face of the earth there. I had major writers block and couldn't write anything; at all. It was horrible, I couldn't even draw. But that's over now~ Hopefully. XD  
Well, here's the new chapter. c:**

Maka jumped at the sudden touch at her waist and neck. It scared her that much that the fry pan was hit, her hand was burnt and there was salmon on the floor. Awesome. Her face was covered in fifty shades of red, and she did not like it. This was the first time she had ever been touched like that, and the first time someone had ever said that to her.

'_I love you, too.' _

She turned to see the culprit, to find it was Soul. Well, who else would it be? The door was two locks shut, and Soul was the only other person in the apartment. Her blush deepened and Soul had a faint smile painted onto his face.

"Uh, oh, um, Soul." Was all she could get out of her mouth. What was wrong with her? She was a strong, confident, outgoing girl. Why was she suddenly shy and weak? "I-I didn't hear you come out of your room." The girl stuttered.

Soul looked at her confused. Did she not love him anymore after the conference they had about an hour ago? He still loved her more than he ever has, since she told him that she loved him. He looked at the salmon on the floor that he would still probably eat, then looked up to her hand that seemed to be burnt. Now both of them were hurt – who would make dinner?

"That's because I wanted to surprise you?" He stated, "What did you do to your hand?" Concern was bubbling inside him as he took her hand and forced it under running water. He learnt that from those medical shows on TV.

"Shit Soul! That's hot water!" She yelled, pulling her fragile hand out of his death grip. Maka gripped her now double burnt hand in pain, and her face was showing it to. She crouched down hoping to ease the pain but failed.

Soul immediately turned the tap off. "Fu- Sorry! Uh, what do I do?" He asked with worry replacing his normal calm voice. He was ignoring his own pain and thinking of burnt meister's. She knew he didn't mean to do it and he was just trying to help, but he was horrible at helping. Maka was glad he was worried about her, but she hated to be smothered when in pain. She didn't like the whole 'oh are you okay?' or 'do you need help' she hated it all. She was strong, she could do it herself.

"Just get me some ice." Soul followed her order and hobbled to the fridge. He bent down, not taking any notice to the searing pain that crept up his back. He shoved some chicken out of the way and finally found an ice pack. Making his way back to the now sitting on the ground Maka, he offered the ice pack.

Maka looked up at him and smiled lightly. She slowly placed the ice on the burn. She winced a little, but then the burn feeling had reduced to a slight tingle. "Thank you." She said softly, looking into his deep crimson eyes.

She could see so many emotions, just by looking into his eyes. Hurt and anger, but mostly just love and happiness. Soul slowly sat beside her, and she leant her head on his shoulder; careful so she didn't hurt his rib. A grin was drawn on his face as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in tightly against him. Maka gasped slightly, but soon snuggled into his soft leather jacket.

They stayed like that for a good fifteen minutes; just sitting there. No talking or looking at each other, they just sat there. Maka was snuggled comfortably against him, and Soul had a soft smile on his face as he felt her warmth.

Both with their eyes shut, they fell asleep like that. Leaning against the wall in the kitchen, with a fry pan and a piece of salmon lying on the tiles. Maka's ice pack had defrosted and the pain she could barely feel. They could both agree that this was a simple and happy moment. They were both content and they fell asleep.

~Intermission~

Maka stirred lightly under Soul's arm, and she opened her eyes with a yawn. Her pupils dilated quickly to the sun light as she took in her surroundings. Soul pulled her closer to his chest, while mumbling a soft "Good morning" that she could only just hear. She nudged him lightly for him to wake up fully, as she looked at the clock. 8:47 am. She thought for a moment. Yesterday was Sunday, making today Monday. And school started at 9. Her eyes widened – she was going to be late.

"Soul! Get up! We have to get ready for school!" She shouted at him. She was angry at him this time; she just didn't want to be late for school. Maka jumped up and out of his grasp and ran to the bathroom. She stripped of her day old clothing and started the shower.

Meanwhile, Soul yawned whilst stretching his arms. He slowly and painfully got up, and then stumbled to the table. He picked up the pills that Stein had prescribed for him, and shook out two of them. He popped them into his mouth and got a glass of water. They slide down his throat with the cool water, and the pain had instantly gone. He could move without being in pain. He smiled, knowing that it wouldn't hurt to get to school.

Then there was a massive pain that shot up his lower back and neck. His back arched and he gripped the table to stop himself from falling over. A muffled 'gah' was all that his lips released when he tried to call out to Maka.

Maka had finished her shower and wrapped a baby blue towel around her body and tucked it in at the front so it wouldn't fall off. Walking out of the unusually small bathroom they shared, was when she saw the crippling Soul. She ran over to him, and helped him up. His grip started to turn her skin pale where his finger tips stopped. "Soul, what's wrong?" Crying out, she helped him over to lie on the couch.

"Stein, pills." Was all he could say, and then passed out because of the pain.

Maka ran over to her mirror, not worrying about what she was wearing. She let out a breath of warm air escape her lips and onto the mirror, before she started to write some numbers in it. "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door." She said, trying to be as calm as she could.

The mirror rippled like water, then an image was visible other than Maka. It was a tall man in a black robe, hiding his face under a mask.

"HEY HOW'S IT GOIN'?" The reaper asked in his usual happy and chirpy voice.

Maka looked up at him through the glass.

"Good morning Lord Death."

"Hey, how can I help you, Maka?"

"Please, it's Soul." She stated, holding back a few tears.

**Welp. You'd be surprised what a red candle and a glass of steaming cold water can do to you.  
Well, I hope you guys like cliff hangers – because I love giving them. :3  
But I shall see you lovelies soon, so read; review and all that jazz – it makes me happy. **


	5. Dictionarys and Ice packs

**Alright, from now on –every Friday you get a new chapter to end the week. Yes? Yes. Okay. :3  
But on lighter news; let's get some Kid and Black Star in there! XD**

The Shinigami saw the tears in Maka's eyes and knew instantly knew something was terribly wrong with Soul. But then; he was severely awkward in these situations. "Uh, what's wrong with him?" He asked. Maka wiped away a tear before it fell, then spoke with a quiver infecting her voice.

"He took the pills Stein prescribed to him; then I found him gripping the table almost falling over. Please, help!" she cried out to him.

"Well. Just let me get Stein. Can you get him here in any way?" The Shinigami questioned, trying to help her. Maka shook her head. She couldn't carry him because of his extra weight in salmon, and she couldn't ride his motor bike since she couldn't drive it and the fact that it was totalled. "Then we'll come to you. Don't worry about coming to school today. And Stein should be there soon. Just hang in there." And with that, the Shinigami was gone.

Maka placed her hand on the basin of the sink, and she broke into tears. She wasn't sure why she was crying this much over her partner passing out. It could be the fact that they just admitted that they loved each other. But it could also be the fact that if she hadn't yelled at him on that one day – this all never would have happened. She couldn't make up her mind.

She was startled by the sudden banging on the door. "MAKA! SOUL! LET ME IN! YOUR GOD IS HER-"

"Shut up Black Star!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Maka, we heard about Soul. Stein's on his way be we got here faster." She couldn't mistake his voice; it was Kid; and the blue monkey. Quickly washing her face of her tears, Maka took a deep breath then walked out of the bathroom. She opened the door, only to see both of them were staring at her clothing. Well, her lack of clothing. She looked down at herself and was shocked to find she was still only wearing a towel.

"Uh.." Both of them commented.

"TURN AROUND NOW!" She commanded.

Both boys did as they were told and turned to face the other way, whilst Maka ran to her room and quickly got dressed. She put on her usual plain white under garments; then just put a simple dress on. Walking back out minus the towel and plus some clothing, she let the boys in.

"So where's Soul?" Black Star asked, this was probably the first time Maka had seen him worried.

"Uh, he's on the couch." Maka replied. Black Star rushed to the couch and sat besides Soul on the ground.

Then the usually Black Star kicked in.

"SOOOOOUL! YOUR GOD IS HERE! YOU CAN WAKE UP NOW!" the monkey cried out.

Out of the corner of her eye, Maka could have sworn she saw Kid face palm. But she ignored and stormed over to Black Star with a limited edition Oxford's dictionary. With one swift move of the arm, it was slammed down into the assassin's head.

"MAKA-CHOOOOOP!"

Black Star just fell to the ground beside his best friend.

Maka put the book down on the coffee table and turned to Kid. "Would you like anything to drink?" She asked, still worried about Soul.

"Uh, sure. Just water thanks." He replied, moving to sit down at the kitchen table.

Maka nodded and trotted over to the kitchen. She pulled out two clear glasses and filled them with tap water. Moving back over to where Kid was seated, she sat across from him and placed the cup in front of him.

"Thanks."

"No worries."

"So, what happened?" Kid questioned, a slight confused face.

"Well, I was just getting out of the bathroom when I saw Soul almost falling over. I help him to the couch and asked him what happened. All he said was 'Stein, pills.' Then he passed out. I called Lord De-" She was cut off by the door suddenly being burst open.

Standing there, she saw their professor in a lab coat. No surprise there.

"Where is he?" He demanded.

Maka jumped at his sudden demand and pointed over to the couch where both Soul and Black Star lay. Stein stormed over there and rolled the blue monkey out of his way and pulled a stethoscope out of his coat. Maka watched at he place the cool metal object to Soul chest, just over his heart and listen. She waited patiently for what he had to say.

"Well, he's fine. It's just the black blood trying to heal his wound. I told you guys that it would be rather painful for him, so tell him to take it just before he sleeps and when you guys get home from school. Don't worry about coming school, just when he wakes up you might want to put a cold pack on his –" Stein just waved his hand over Soul's upper torso, indicating where she needed to put the ice pack.

Maka nodded her head in understanding, and Stein took his leave.

~Intermission~

Three hours later, Kid and Black Star had left, and Soul finally woke up.

He opened his eyes, groggily and sat up. Nope, pain, and he lay back down. He mumbled something even he couldn't understand. His hand went to his chest where he found an ice pack. He took off the defrosted water in a bag and set it on the table. "Maaaaakaaaaa!" He tried to shout out but it came out rather as a quiet talk.

Maka came out of her room, looked at the now awake Soul, and just giggled. "Took you long enough to get up." Soul simply replied by poking his tongue out at her.

"Lay back down, Stein said you needed to take it easy." She pulled another ice pack out of the freezer and threw it at the scythe. He caught it with both hand and placed it on his chest, feeling instant relief.

Soon enough, Soul fell back asleep when Maka had started to make dinner.

"Alright Soul, dinners re-" She stopped talking when she saw Soul sleeping. A small smile found her face as she put Soul's plate in the fridge with instructions on how to heat it up later. She then took her plate to her room and put it on her desk. She walked back out and over to Soul, where she kissed his forehead softly.

"Rest easy." She whispered, then walked back to her room.


	6. Tooth brushes and Hair ties

Eight hours later, it was three in the morning and Soul was starving.

He woke up with a slight groan and put his legs over the couch and willed himself to get up. With a slight shove, he was standing. The pain was now just a slight tingle, and Soul could walk without falling.

He shuffled slowly to the fridge to see if there was anything to eat. Opening the large white cooler, the first thing he saw was a plate of salmon and a few other things. He took the plate out with a small smile and read the instructions on how to heat it up. Soul was grateful for what Maka was doing for him.

Placing the plate into the microwave, he punched in a one, followed by two zeros. He put the note on the table and waited for the minute to finish.

Once it did; he quietly opened the door and pulled out a now steaming plate of salmon. Soul licked his lips and sat down at the table, picking up a knife and fork also. He dug into his now reheated plate of fish, and it was soon gone and so was Soul's hunger.

He smiled happily and placed the plate on the sink, knowing that he'd clean it in the morning. Soul picked up his tablets off the kitchen bench and looked at them.

"Oh how you are bitter sweet." He mumbled to them. He walked into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. Picking up the water bottle that he kept on the bedside table, he shook out two tablets and placed them on his tongue. Swallowing them, he lay out on the bed and waited to pass out again.

It wasn't long until the pain seared up his back, and he was knocked out once again.

~Intermission~

Maka rolled over on her bed when the horrid sound of her alarm went off. She reached out and smashed a hand onto the snooze button and sat up groggily. Her burn had healed up after all the ice was put on it, so now it was just a deep red colour. With a deep breath, she heaved herself out of bed and out of the room. Like usual, she went into Soul's room to wake him up.

"Soooooul." She mumbled softly, nudging him with her hand.

"Mmm..." Soul mumbled back.

But what came next was severely unexpected to Maka. An arm wrapped around her waist, and then she was pulled in and next to Soul on the bed. She let out a slight gasp as Soul had snuggled into her. It then occurred to her. She was being spooned; and she was the little spoon; and there was a shirtless Soul behind her.

Maka's face could give a tomato a run for its money.

"Ten more minutes." She heard him say and he cuddled closer to her. His warmth was more than enough to heat her up and the back of her night gown was heating up as well.

But the strange thing was, she felt _safe._

It wasn't a bad thing, but it was new. It wasn't a kind of safe feeling when they were out at battle and he was protecting her, but it was the kind of safe that she knew nothing bad was going to come between them. Maka liked it; and she could certainly get used to it.

Much to Soul's surprise, Maka had snuggled into him this time. "Only ten more minutes." She giggled quietly.

One hour later, Maka woke up again and saw the clock. Ten past seven. Good thing she woke up at six and school started at nine. Turning around in Soul's arm, she faced a sleeping shark. A smile crept onto her face as she poked his nose.

He stirred lightly before opening his eye, then the other eye. "What time is it?" He said, putting his head in the nook of her neck.

"Ten past seven. We can have toast instead of bacon." Maka said, as she pulled his head out of her neck.

"No bacon? How shall I ever survive?" Mumbling sarcastically, he put a hand to his forehead dramatically.

Maka couldn't help but laugh as she sat up, and crossed her legs on his bed. Soul rolled over and onto his back and looked up at her, seeing her now serious face. "Hey, what's wrong?" He questioned, sitting up in front of her.

"What does this make us? Are we dating? Or is this just a mister/weapon thing?" She asked, looking down.

"Well, Maka Albarn, will you be my girlfriend?" Soul placed his hand under her chin and made her look up at him with a soft smile.

Maka blushed; yet again. She then tackled him with a hug back onto the bed. She lay onto of him and this time she put her face in the nook of his neck. "Yes." Was all she said before Soul's strong arms had wrapped around her.

She then remembered the time. "C'mon, we need to get ready for school." And with that, she got up and off Soul, and he followed. They slowly walked over to the kitchen, and Maka put in a couple of pieces of bread into the toaster. "While that cooks, I'm going for a shower." She stated, and moved off to the bathroom. Soul just sat down in front of the TV and put on the morning news.

Soul put his hand in front of his face, and wondered if he could transform yet. He knew that he could turn his finger into a tiny scythe, but the question was; could he? Focusing on his finger, he tried to make it transform. There was a flicker of blue light, but then it was gone. He tried once more, but failed still.

Letting out a deep breath, he gave up, just as Maka came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself. The toaster then popped, and she walked over to the kitchen. Taking the toast out, the spread Nutella over them, put them on a plate, and then handed them to Soul.

"Thanks." He said half annoyed, half happy because he had food.

After they both had breakfast and both were dressed, they were both now in their little bathroom. Soul was trying to brush his teeth, while Maka was trying to put her hair up. Soul kept accidently elbowing her arm, causing her to drop the hair that was in her hand.

Soul kept saying sorry, and at one point he just pushed her back out of the bathroom, then finished brushing his teeth.

"Maka, come here." He said, looking over at her. She pouted and did as she was told, then was surprised to find that Soul was then helping her with her hair. He wasn't even helping; he was _doing_ it for her. And it looked precise. It was even on both sides. She turned around to face him when he had finished, and kissed his cheek with a 'thank you'.

Then they were off to school, hand in hand.

**WELL. That's enough fluffehness for now. c: But the next chapter will be mostly Stein, Soul and Spirit. Fuuuuuuun~ :D**

**Until next time; stay awesome, Lovelies. **


	7. Blue lights and Stop watches

**Sorry disappearing for that short amount of time, schools back on and I really need to start studying XD But I'll write when and as much as I can~ **

"COME ON! PUSH YOURSELF!" Stein's shouts echoed through the empty school. He watched as a sweating Soul tried and tried to transform. Shouts of agony and pain followed after Stein's shouts, and Soul was enveloped in a light blue shadow. A faint colour of red and black flickered as Soul's arm was transformed into a scythe. Pain shot throughout the boy's arm and the scythe faded in the blue light.

Soul fell to his knees, gasping for air. For five hours, they had been doing the same thing over and over again. Stand up, transform, fall back down. Stein let out a sigh and looked over at the boy. "That's enough for today. You can go ho-"

"No."

"What? You really want to keep going?"

"Yes." Soul breathed out. He slowly stood, his arm clutching the side of his body. He staggered over to Stein. "I want to keep going. I don't care how long it takes, I will transform."

This was the seventeenth training session they've had this past two months, and so far Soul could only shift for a couple of seconds. This was a start, but Soul had such a long way to go before he could actually shift.

"Good for you!" A different voice stated. Both Stein and Soul looked over to find Spirit. He had a large smile painted on his face and jogged over to the white haired men.

"I'm glad you want to keep going; this is for my daughter, yes?" He questioned Soul, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

He moved back and away from the other two, and focused. Focused on Maka and transforming.

Transforming.

Maka.

Transforming for Maka.

He let out a blood curdling shouts as the two looked at him. He was engulfed by the blue light again, and the red and black flickered on his arm. His eyes were clenched shut and his mouth open wide. His vocal cords were making noise, but they weren't making words.

Then it happened. The blue faded, and Soul's arm was still a scythe. Stein started his stop watch immediately, timing how long Soul could stay like that for. Whereas Spirit just looked at him with a proud look on his face. Why Spirit was proud you ask? Because Soul was a making a recovery and the sooner he can, the sooner he can protect Maka again.

Soul focused as much as he could, every ounce of his energy going to his arm, and it lasted for 7.2 seconds. Of course Soul didn't know how long he held it for, it just felt like a tonne of concrete connected to his shoulder. The blue light came again and Soul's arm returned to normal.

He let out a long breathe he hadn't realised he was holding. His breathing was ragged and he was taking in puffs of air. He looked over at a smiling Stein. "This is good. You held it for 7.2 seconds. But that's just holding it, if you want to move around with it, there is a lot more training that will need to be done. But for now; go home."

~Intermission~

Three days later, Soul still hadn't told his meister about his progress in transforming. He knew he should, but he didn't want to get her hopes up if he couldn't do it in the end.

Soul was walking home from Black Star's house, and he had just reached their apartment. Pulling out his keys, he was about to stick the key in the before the door suddenly opened and he was suddenly enveloped into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Soul!" Was what he heard from Maka.

"Why are you proud of me?" He asked as he patted her back awkwardly.

"Papa told me about you transforming. You're making progress!" She said as she finally let go of him.

"Shi.." He mumbled under his breath. He looked at his girlfriend with innocent eyes, "I wasn't going to tell you.."

Maka looked at him, an almost hurt look on her face. "W-why? This is great news." She tried to smile.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up. What if I can't do it? Then you have to get a new partner." Soul walked inside and sat down at the dining table. Maka followed and sat beside him.

"Soul. I don't care if you can't do it, if I have you that's all that matters. If you can't transform, I'll still love you." She said quietly, and kissed his forehead.

As much as Soul wanted to believe in her, he couldn't. He knew that she wouldn't go on missions for a while, but he had a feeling she would eventually got over doing nothing, get a new weapon and start to fight again. Of course he wanted that, but he didn't want her to lie to him about it.

Maka looked at him worriedly, "Soul, what is it?"

He looked at her eyes, her deep minty green eyes. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Was all he said. He then stood up and walked to his bedroom, and shut the door behind him quietly.

Maka couldn't help but just to stare after him.

**Sorry for the short chapter. :c  
But I'll start to post chapters when I have the time~  
Until next time, stay lovely, lovelies.**


	8. Concerts and Movies

**School sucks. Sorry for not updating sooner, but here we go~ **

"Soooooul~"

"Soooooooooul~!"

"SOUL GODDANG IT!"

A warm hand hit Soul's cheek, causing him to wake up. He blinked a few times to clear up his vision, only to see an angry Black Star.

"What do you want?" He mumbled, rubbing his still tired eyes.

"You fell asleep while I was showing you that I could do 500 push ups in a minute!" Black Star begged.

"Well I'm sorry that I haven't gotten enough sleep since I'm trying to turn into scythe every second of the day!" He spat, sounding angrier than he wanted too. Black Star tried to his the disappointment in his face, but failed. His eyes sunk and his mouth frowned. Soul rubbed his face and sighed. "Black Star I'm sor-"He started, but was cut off.

"No. Don't worry about it. I know how hard you trying. I'll be here if you ever need to take about it." A faint smile grew on his face as Soul just silently thanked him. He stood up and stood in front of the Blue Monkey. "Thanks bro." he smiled.

Black Star simply smiled a great smile and laughed, "How about some Halo?" He asked, already plugging in the cords.

Meanwhile, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Maka had all just come back from the movie theatre, after watching a romance movie.

"Ugh, why did Sebastian have to leave her? He clearly saw how much she needed him!" Liz desperately tried to explain.

"I don't know Sis, maybe he had to take care of a zoo. Do you think it would have giraffes?" Patty looked up at her sister, her eyes gleaming.

"I don't know, maybe?" She returned, not willing to hurt her sisters feeling.

Tsubaki and Maka just giggled at the two sisters' conversation. "So how' Soul holding up?" Tsubaki asked seriously, looking down to Maka. Maka sighed, "Well he hasn't been getting much sleep lately, and it's starting to worry me." Explaining, she looked to the ground. She honestly didn't know what to do. Soul had been taking longer and longer to get home after his training sessions, and her father and Stein weren't telling her anything about his progress. Sometimes she just wanted to tackle the boy to the ground and force him to tell her, but she knew she couldn't do that because of his strength and he weakness to the subject. She hated talking about his punctured organ, or talking about having to get a new partner, or just simply not being able to talk to him. The thing was, she didn't want Soul. She needed him. She yarned for him, she loved him. She honestly could not love any other soul as much as him. And it annoyed her so much. The fact that as long as he was okay, so was she. She felt the same pain her did. But she didn't know what to do about it. She wanted to help him in any way she could, but he would always just wave her off and say he was fine and he didn't need any help. Sometimes she would have to force him to sit down and let her do the work. He wouldn't let her do anything he couldn't do. At one point she even took his totalled bike to the repairers and got it repaired for him, because she didn't want him to go out and hurt himself again. She knew he was strong, but she wanted to be strong for him as well as herself.

"Maybe you should take him out somewhere, or let him have a week off of doing something?" Liz suggested, pulling Maka from her thoughts.

Maka thought, where would she take him? She could take him to a football game or something? "But where could I take him?" She questioned.

"OH! I KNOW! PICK ME! PICK ME!" Patty desperately put her hand in the air, in hopes that Maka would choose her.

"Patty, what is it?"

"There's a Metallica concert that's going to be here soon! It'll be here in like a week and the tickets will be super cheap!" She practically shouted, trying to contain her excitement.

"Hm, I'll look into it. Maybe you all should come? I'll invite Killik as well." Having a night out with the whole gang would be a great break for Soul. He could relax and listen to his favourite band, and just enjoy himself for once.

"Yeah! It'll be fun! I'll tell Kid when we get home!" Liz said was a smile.

"What about you Tsubaki?" Maka questioned the taller woman.

"I'll try to keep Black Star under control then." She giggled to herself.

"Then it's done! We all gunna go to a Metallica concert!" Maka almost yelled.

~Intermission~

"Maka c'mon! Hurry up!" Soul excitedly shouted. He couldn't contain his excitement. He officially had the best girlfriend ever. She bought him tickets to his favourite band, the whole gang would be there and he just loved her 115% more than her already did.

He was dressed in his usual attire, a leather jacket and red jeans, some sneakers and his 'Eat' headband.

"I'm coming!" Maka yelled back, closing the door of her bedroom. Tonight she looked different; she was wearing black jeans and a hoodie Soul had given her that said 'Don't let the muggles get you down.' On the front. Her hair was out and straightened, and she had a small amount of eyeliner on. Honestly, she loved the hoodie. She loved that Soul had actually understood what it meant and that it was from her favourite book. To her, it meant so much. "Alright, let's go!" She smiled to him. But he smile faded when she realised that he was just staring at her. "What? Am I wearing the wrong thing to a concert?" She asked worriedly. She didn't want to stand out in the crowd and embarrass him.

"Nothing, you look amazing." Was all he said, before he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her tenderly. Maka smiled, then after a while pulled away. "C'mon we don't want to be late." She pulled out of Soul embrace and pulled him by the hand to the door. "Are we taking the bike?" She asked.

"Nah, Kid said that he was picking us all up." And as if on command, a car horn beeped. Then Black Star's shouting.

"C'MON GUYS! LET'S GET GOING!" He shouted from the car.

They both just laughed and made their way down. They entered the car and were soon watching their favourite band.

**Aaaand a poopy ending. Sorreeh~ But I'm back… kind of. But expect more chapters soon~  
Read, review and all those happy things c: Till next time, stay lovely **


End file.
